


Sins at the Sunset Marquis

by luxpermanet



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxpermanet/pseuds/luxpermanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For Adam, Kris is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with. For Kris, Adam is a good friend with who he occasionally sleeps with. They live in happy miscommunication until something (or someone) disturbs the balance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins at the Sunset Marquis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 11: (Mis)communication of the Kradamadness Challenge.

He allowed his fingers to skim over the expanse of smooth skin of Kris’ back, idly tracing every mark that served as a reminder of last night’s affair. It was the first time that Kris had stayed; oftentimes, he would quietly slip out the door at the first hint of sunrise, pressing a kiss to Adam’s cheek, whispering that he would order room service so Adam wouldn’t have to worry about going home on an empty stomach. Adam figured he had the red eye flight to thank for that, as it had left Kris far too exhausted to do anything else aside from shower and allow Adam to fuck him into the mattress. He had been away on a fifty-state tour to promote his new album, and Adam had missed him greatly. Being away from Kris had been truly difficult, even if they were nothing more than good friends that enjoyed each other’s company in bed.

Adam Lambert and Kris Allen had what most people would refer to as a complicated relationship. Common folk were no strangers to the whole friends-with-benefits phenomenon, but Adam and Kris’ not-relationship was far more perplexing than the usual—Kris was newly divorced, and Adam was in a sort-of relationship with some Finnish reality star. It sounded all so terrible and all so sinful, but the sexual tension that had always been present between them became harder and harder to ignore as the years had gone by. When Kris had told Adam that he and Katy were over, Adam helped him drown his sorrows at the bar of the Sunset Marquis. One thing had led to another, and Adam had woken up alone in the morning with a handwritten note from Kris that simply read, Sorry. The problems did not end there, though; Adam was a firm believer in the mystical forces that governed the universe, and those forces just seemed to throw Kris into his bed each time they met. To save themselves the trouble of cleaning up their messes, they had made it a point to always meet in the very same room where they had spent their first night together. Somehow, over the course of many nights in bed with Kris and terrible fights with Sauli, Adam had realized that he was madly in love with a man who would share his bed, but only saw him as a dear friend. It wasn’t the most ideal of situations, but they valued their friendship too much to deal with the mess properly, so they agreed to leave things as they were. As long as their secrets remained in that bedroom, they would be fine.

“Adam, that tickles!” Kris tucked his face into Adam’s neck, snuffling his giggles. “Also, I am as sore as sore can get, so don’t get any creative ideas just now.”

“Assumptions, assumptions,” Adam laughed. “You must think so highly of yourself if you believe I’m going to jump you at every available opportunity.”

“Which is an assumption not far from the truth,” Kris stuck his tongue out playfully. “Admit it; the Glambulge gets all hot and bothered for me everytime you see me naked.”

“Oh, you’re asking for it, Allen!” Adam pinned him to the bed, trying and miserably failing to bite back the smile that was threatening to ruin his dominant streak. “Now, give me my ass.”

“Seriously, you talk about my body parts like you own them,” Kris rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “I should just have your name tattooed on my ass for future references.”

“And I’m the one who’s actually in love here,” Adam bit back, if a little scathingly.

“…sorry,” Kris whispered, burying his face into Adam’s chest.

And just like that, Adam forgave him, simply because he was Kris Allen and Adam loved him. He was terrible at piecing things together when it came to Kris, and that suited him just fine.

“So, any plans for today?” he asked conversationally. “Because I’m pretty sure you just want to stay in bed all day and do absolutely nothing productive; you did just get home, after all.”

“I was thinking of working on some songs, actually,” Kris replied, extricating himself from Adam’s hold to throw on the Bowie shirt Adam had on last night. “I always have this certain buzz after each show, and it’s as if all that energy is coming forth in full force because the show is finally over.”

“Ah, post-show exhilaration,” Adam grinned. “I can relate; I used to feel that way after each Glam Nation show, too. What kind of song do you have in mind?”

“I want to try something different,” Kris said earnestly. “I want to write a song about sex.”

“…seriously?” Adam arched an eyebrow. “You do know what kind of press reactions you’re going to get when you cough it out, right?”

“They’re probably going to say something along the lines of how I’ve been sexually repressed all my life,” Kris muttered. “Then they’re going to start talking about my newly discovered wild side and start spreading rumors and making guesses about who unleashed Kris Allen’s inner slut.”

“Which means I’m going to be dragged back into the picture as the predator that ate you up,” Adam sighed. “The fact that we haven’t been speaking in public for almost four years now would not be an issue for them; they’d come up with some convoluted tale about how I inspired the divorce and took you under my big gay wing. The paps are losing their touch; they’ve become more and more predictable over the years.”

“And they think we’re oblivious to their thought patterns,” Kris added. “The sex song will be coming out and I don’t care what they have to say about it—it is my career, after all.”

“I’m proud of you, babe.” Adam pressed a kiss to his hair. “People out there are so wrong in assuming that you don’t know how to handle your own PR. I knew everything was going to be alright the moment you announced you were leaving Jive to start an independent record label.”

“You’ve always been a big part of my so-called emancipation,” Kris beamed at him. “I would have never had the guts to break free if you didn’t nudge me in the right direction.”

“But look where all that got us, though,” Adam said contemplatively. “You’re now one-half of the shambles of what used to be a promising marriage, and I, a man who has always been looking for love, can’t even fully commit to the relationship he has now. Sometimes, I like to think we’re terrible for each other.”

“I think we are,” Kris agreed. “But you know I can’t walk away from you, right?”

Adam lifted Kris’ hand to his lips and kissed the pale strip of skin where the weight of his wedding band used to rest. “You know I wouldn’t let you. We almost lost each other once; even if you hold me at arm’s length, I would rather stay in your life than be out of it.”

“Oh, you must be kidding me.” Kris rolled them over, shimmying down so his cock rubbed against Adam’s. “If I went through life holding you at arm’s length, then I wouldn’t be shamelessly rubbing our cocks together right now…oh fuck, that’s sooooo good. Do you have enough time?”

“I was supposed to meet Tommy and some other friends for brunch,” Adam replied, reaching underneath to press into Kris’ hole. “But since you’re still open for business, I think I’ll indulge for a fourth round. I have no issues with making them wait.”

“Tommy will kill you, though,” Kris said with a breathless laugh, spreading his legs wider to give Adam easier access. “You should just tell him you’re late because your cock was in my ass; I don’t think he’ll buy any of your other less believable excuses—fuck, Adam. Put it in me already!”

“Such a slut, Kristopher,” Adam murmured, reaching for the unopened condom on the nightstand. “Now, put this on me and fuck yourself on my cock.”

Less talking and more fucking—that was one of the golden rules in Adam and Kris’ not-relationship.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Fifty dollars and a free ice cream sundae to whoever figures out why Adam’s late!”

Adam groaned and busied himself with his salad, pointedly ignoring the various assumptions being thrown around at the brunch—well, now lunch because he was two hours late—table. Sometimes, he wondered why he even agreed to eat with people who kept constant tabs on his life ever since he had accidentally let his situation with Kris slip out. He knew Brad, Tommy, Neil and Cale meant well, but there was really nothing to be so concerned about. He and Kris made their questionable affair work, and that was that.

“Please—the only rational explanation to that would be sex,” Bradley Bell said cattily. “Kris came home after a long, grueling tour; it’s only natural that they consummate their not-love for each other in the most primitive way known to man. Oh, and Neil? Make it a strawberry sundae.”

“And Cheeks wins again,” Neil Lambert grumbled, raising a hand to flag down a waitress. “How many times do I have to buy you a sundae each month?”

“The number of times you include me in the pool!” Brad crowed. “Mills, I sure hope you have all this on camera; I do so enjoy bringing the Lambert brothers back down to earth every now and then.”

“Oh, you know I document nonstop,” Cale Mills said with a grin. “You’re probably Tommy’s favorite guest on _Dreadful Diaries with Tommy and Cale_ , so it is my duty to get all good ideas on camera. Hey, TJ, I think we should give Cheeks a five-minute segment as our intermission.”

“I am so down with that!” Brad chirped. “Social media is change, after all.”

“Good,” Tommy Joe Ratliff affirmed. “You can talk about why Adam’s crazy fans deserve to get their internet connections revoked for life on next Friday’s episode.”

Adam shook his head, biting back a grin as he took a long swig from his water bottle. For some random, relatively unknown reason, Tommy and Cale had decided to host this web show where they discussed, evaluated and took apart everything from social issues to absolute gibberish in a sarcastically intellectualized manner. They had intended for the so-called pilot to come off as a joke (they were talking about the importance of pie to modern society), but viewers had somehow picked up on it, and they had reached an agreement to turn it into a weekly spiel. Adam himself had been asked to make a ‘guest appearance’ on the show once, and that alone had given it the hits it needed to become a frequently visited channel on YouTube. It was an honest miracle that their viewers had the ability to punish their eardrums for the fifteen seconds as Tommy had been adamant about using the death metal version of Rebecca Black’s cursed anthem as their theme song.

“So, how’s Kris doing?” Neil asked lightly. “I haven’t seen him since the day I caught his Kansas show; we had some dinner and drinks afterward. He seems to be recuperating quite well.”

“He’s perfectly fine,” Adam replied. “The guilt trip certainly doesn’t exist; otherwise, he wouldn’t have let me have my way with him.”

“How about you, though?” Tommy queried. “The guilt trip doesn’t seem to be a part of your conscience too. Have you actually gone home since the last time Koskinen nearly threw the kitchen sink at you when he found out you were sleeping with Kris? You stayed at my place for a week.”

“I do go home sometimes,” Adam shrugged. “Obviously, I have clothes and products I need to replenish; even wild horses would be unable to keep me away from my closet. I run into him when he’s there, but we don’t talk to each other unless we absolutely have to. I honestly don’t get it; I told him we weren’t going to be serious—heck, I know he’s been using the publicity that comes with being Adam Lambert’s arm candy for his own benefits, whatever they may be. I also made him aware of the fact that I can’t love anyone else with Kris around, but he threw a ceramic vase at me in response.”

“He was probably just miffed because he wasn’t able to hold your attention,” Tommy suggested. “Kids who like to pretend they’re cool when they’re actually not cannot, for the life of them, stand to be eclipsed by some harmless-looking, plaid-wearing bloke. Half your fans adore him for no apparent reason, so I guess he thought he had the upper hand. But even if he’s the new fandom darling, it won’t mean anything as long as your heart is still with our plaid-wearing friend Kris. Perhaps I’m being judgmental because I don’t know him well, but based on how you’re talking about this, that’s the best answer I have for you.”

“And it is a good one,” Adam assured him. “I could leave him quite easily, but that would give the press more things to talk about. If I suddenly broke up with him, this would shift the attention to my relationship with Kris. Somehow, they always find an excuse to go back to that.”

“Some people still haven’t given up on Kradam, Adam,” Neil pointed out. “They know that you care deeply about Kris, so they’re always going to assume that you left random-twink-of-the-month in for him. The nature of your relationship on Idol is always going to be here to stay.”

“Have you even slept with the Finnish boy lately?” Cale asked. “We were on tour for almost half a year, so that gave you almost half a year without sex—unless you did sleep with the Finnish boy.”

“I did, once or twice,” Adam sighed. “But it just wasn’t fulfilling. Kris and I are so sexually compatible that I can’t find that kind of satisfaction in other people. I hate this love thing; it makes me want to propose to him and buy a nice house in the country so we can live in peace with our dog.”

“Oh, honey,” Brad said sympathetically. “Has it ever occurred to you that you might just be that kind of person? Sure, you like to show that you’re all fierce and sexually desirable, but in actuality, that’s just the armor you put on to protect your heart. You are the house-in-the-country-and-itty-bitty-dog kind of guy; you are so transparent around Kris because you love him. Personally, I think you should just man up and take the time to talk seriously about this. I’m sure the kid loves you too, Adam.”

“Of course he does,” Adam grumbled. “He loves me, but he’s not in love with me, okay? That’s what he said so himself when we first got ourselves into this mess. I try not to dwell on it too much because I might end up hurting my own feelings, so I feel it’s best to let things stay the way they are.”

“We’ll get off your case—for now, at least,” Tommy assured him. “I know we don’t show concern in the ways most people do, but believe me when I say we worry about you. You go into everything wearing your heart on your sleeve, so that pretty much makes you a target for the user-friendly.”

“…that may just have been the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Tommy,” Adam said with a grin. “And yeah, I know you all mean well; I’m grateful for the concern and everything you guys have been doing to stop me from going off the deep end. You gotta believe me when I say I’m fine, though—things are still under our control and there has been no serious damage to my ego or to my heart.”

“Great,” Brad groaned. “Now I feel bad for keeping you here when Kris obviously misses you. Did you leave him all alone with a plug up his booty so he’ll be all nice and open when you get back?”

“Come on; we’re not that sex-crazed.” Adam shook his head. “He’s working on what could be one of the songs on his next album. It’s a motherfucking sex song.”

“About your dick?” Cale asked with a snicker. “I happen to know that Kris Allen is the biggest fan of the Glambulge; it wouldn’t be impossible for him to dedicate a song to cock worship.”

“Probably not,” Adam shrugged. “But yeah, he was pretty much hell bent on writing a sex song—I honestly have no idea why. Your thoughts, Mister Mills?”

“Did you have sex _before_ he decided that?”

“Yes.”

“Did you have sex _after_ he decided that?”

“Again, yes.”

Cale smirked. “Then it’s sex with you that inspires him.”

“….oh.”

That was definitely good enough for Adam.

“It’s probably going to come out tasteful, anyway,” Neil remarked. “I mean, this is Kris Allen we’re talking about—he’s one of the best singer-songwriters around.”

“I don’t expect him to produce something along the lines of _Trouty Mouth_ or _My Headband_ ,” Brad giggled. “But it would be hilarious if he did a spoof song for your cock.”

“Can we please stop talking about Kris and my cock now?” Adam demanded. “Cale, I hereby revoke your right to post this on YouTube.”

“Relax; I won’t,” Cale promised him. “This is going in our personal archives. There are certain things we need to keep among friends, after all.”

“Good,” Adam nodded. “Now, I was thinking of taking Kris out for dinner tonight. The thing is, the paps will be suspicious if we go alone, so I was thinking maybe you guys could come with us—I’ll spring for dinner and drinks if that will make you interested.”

“Duh,” Brad chirped. “Can I bring Cassidy? No offense meant, but it would make me miserable to sit with these testosterone-filled gentlemen while you and Kris suck face in front of us.”

“If he’s bringing Cassidy, then I’m bringing my girlfriend,” Neil said firmly. “You’re probably going to end up going on a quintuple date with us and our significant others, so prepare your Master.”

“Make that quadruple,” Tommy corrected him. “Cale and I will be going together, obviously. Maybe we’ll catch someone doing something interesting and get it on film.”

“Are you sure you’re not sleeping together?” Adam asked. “It seems like you are because you two have been spending an inordinate amount of time together because of that web show.”

“We neither confirm nor deny,” Tommy replied. “And I will be glad to leave it that way until you manage to figure things out on your own.”

“How can you stand working with him?” Brad asked Cale. “He’s awesome and all, but he has the tendency to drive you bananas with the way he thinks.”

Cale shrugged. “I’ve gotten used to it. Also, he cleans up after himself.”

“…you’re fucking,” Adam accused him. “I can see it in your eyes!”

“We neither confirm nor deny,” was Cale’s reply.

“And that, Mister Lambert, is how you do your PR,” Tommy smirked at him. “The key to winning is to confuse the fuck out of everyone; keep then wondering and never give straight answers.”

“This concludes the never-to-be-released special episode of _Dreadful Diaries with Tommy and Cale_.” Cale flipped his video camera closed. “I’ll probably email it to you guys after I edit it, though.”

“Seriously, are you fucking?” Neil wanted to know.

“Of course we are,” Tommy replied lightly, biting into his brownie. “What makes you think we aren’t?”

Adam sighed. Sure, beauty was truth and truth beauty, but he swore on his father’s last name that he needed to acquire the skills of a good liar if he wanted to keep his relations with Kris away from prying eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam should have known that inviting his friends to dinner at a club was bound to be disastrous. Neil and his girlfriend Angie did nothing but point out the idiots and mock them for their behavior. Tommy did nothing but drink and gripe while Cale did nothing but film him drinking and griping. Brad and Cassidy had disappeared a long time ago—Adam figured they decided to go on ahead and dance or fuck somewhere. Kris, ever the perfect companion, was nestled comfortably in Adam’s embrace, smiling prettily at him each time he caught Adam staring. Every so often, he would make it a point to refill Adam’s drink or call his attention to something or someone that would make him laugh. Kris’ thoughtfulness and good humor never failed to delight him; Adam would do absolutely anything to keep them in his life, even at the expense of his own heart.

Perhaps, in another world, they could have been lovers.

“You’re thinking about us again,” Kris accused him. “Don’t, Adam—it’s just going to hurt you. It’s also going to hurt me to see you hurting.”

“You don’t have to feel guilty about a love you cannot give, Kris.” Adam pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Love is meant to be given freely, after all. I can love you enough for the both of us.”

Kris said nothing, but Adam could feel the lax grip on his wrist tighten—as if showing ownership, possession. Puzzled, he made a venture to ask why, but Kris’ face was turned away from him, the grim set of his jaw evident even in the dim lighting of the club.

“Did I say something?” he asked instead.

“Yes and no,” Kris admitted. “Never mind, it’s nothing you should worry about. I’m just letting my thoughts get ahead of me again.”

“Well, I have a proposition that might lighten your mood a bit,” Adam said lightly. “I was able to book our suite for the weekend, so you’ll be able to have some semblance of a vacation.”

Kris beamed. “You’re the best friend I could ever ask for. Also, you can help me finish the rest of the kinky little ditty I wrote. I’m a bit beyond halfway done, but I could use your input.”

“I don’t know if I should be glad or disappointed that your soon-to-be-famous sex song is not going to remain a secret from me,” Adam chuckled. “But yeah, you know I’m always willing to lend a hand. If you could play me what you already have once we’re settled, we can start from there.”

“Perfect,” Kris agreed. “And I swear it’s not about your dick.”

“Dang, I had my hopes up!” Adam feigned offense. “Cale told me my cock inspires you.”

“In certain ways, it does,” Kris winked at him. “Let me provide you with an example.”

Before Adam could ask any more questions, Kris slipped out from underneath his arm and sank to his knees in front of his slightly spread legs. Grinning mischievously, Kris briefly tapped his index finger to his lips before unzipping Adam’s pants, reaching for his already hard cock.

“…what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Adam hissed. “There are people here!”

“They won’t notice if we don’t give them anything to notice,” Kris replied, feigning innocence. “Besides, you have a hard-on, and we don’t want that giving you grief all night, do we?”

Adam groaned as he felt Kris’ tongue dart out to lick around the weeping head of his cock as one of his hands slowly jerked him by the shaft. He remembered the first time he taught Kris how to suck cock; it had been a truly thrilling experience, and Kris had woke him come daylight with the best blowjob Adam had been given in quite awhile. Adam could tell that he’d learned, as he was now more careful about his teeth and would only take as far as his throat would allow him. However, the thing about Kris and his blowjobs was that he made up for lack of technique with a shitload of enthusiasm that Adam appreciated very much.

“You’re amazing, baby,” he murmured, reaching down to pet Kris’ hair. “As soon as you make me come, I’d reward you with a nice finger fuck. You’d want that, wouldn’t you?”

Kris moaned hungrily around his cock, sending shivers rippling down Adam’s spine. Ensconced by pleasure, he grabbed a tuft of Kris’ hair and fucked his mouth, tossing his head back with a low growl as he came in Kris’ mouth. Kris released his cock with an obscene pop, licking the remnants of Adam’s come off his lips with a devilish smile.

“Tastes good,” he drawled. “I could get used to this.”

“Oh, but you already are,” Adam said with a smirk, reaching out to pull Kris into his lap. “Now, if you can get those pants loosened up, we can go straight to round two.”

Just as Kris was about to pop the button on his jeans, Tommy strode up to them, looking quite bothered about something. Alarmed, Adam set Kris down on the sofa instead and excused himself.

“Did someone catch him sucking me off?” he demanded.

“No, but I’ve got other news for you,” Tommy replied shortly. “Your so-called boyfriend is here. As soon as he spotted us, he walked right up and began demanding to know why you weren’t coming home or why you didn’t answer any of his calls. Neil and Angie are trying to stall for time—okay, Neil is stalling; Angie is probably two seconds away from committing murder—but he’s starting to get itchy. Dude, you’d better run over and do whatever it is you do to send him away before this gets big and someone alerts the paps. You so do not need the negative press right now.”

“I’ll go,” Kris volunteered. “I’ll talk to him and get you out of this mess.”

“No, Kris!” Adam protested. “This is my fault; I should be the one fixing things.”

“You’ll only make it worse,” Kris said frostily. “Besides, am I not part of this? Am I not the one you’re supposedly cheating on him with? Let me sort this out. Tommy, you stay here and make sure he doesn’t go stomping over there and making things more complicated than they already are.”

Adam watched helplessly as Kris moved towards the entryway of the bar. He had not been expecting this at all. Whatever Kris had in mind…was it really going to help?

“Tommy--”

“No, man,” Tommy shook his head. “The kid looks determined; let’s see what he has to say first. If they start throwing champagne bottles at each other, we’ll step in.”

“I can’t believe I’m being forced to wait here like a sitting duck!” Adam complained. “When I’m not doing anything, I end up moping because I feel so guilty. Do you have any idea how many wishes I desperately wish to take back? Sometimes, I wish I had been braver. Sometimes, I wish I never ran into Kris that night. For once in my life, I’m starting to wonder if I should have done the right thing.”

“But what is the right thing, Adam?” Tommy asked softly. “And are you talking about what’s right for you or what’s right for everyone else?”

Adam heaved a sigh and buried his face in his hands. Life before Kris Allen had been much, much simpler.

“If I could have my way, Kris would be just as in love with me as I of him. That’s all, really.”

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest. “So, in the end, he remains to be the one you choose.”

“You can’t choose the one you love, Tommy,” Adam said with a sad smile. “When you love someone, you just do. It’s as simple and as complicated as that.”

“Sometimes, I envy you,” Tommy sighed. “You remind me of the Slovenian poet France Preseren. When he was thirty-four, he met a young girl named Julia Primic in church, and fell madly in love. He never managed to get as close to her as he did, but she fueled all his best work. Many years later, when he lay dying on his deathbed, he confessed that he had never once forgotten her. Because of that, the people of Slovenia built a legend around his name. They say that his statue in Ljubljana is staring fixedly at something, and if you follow his gaze, you will see the face of a woman etched into the walls of the house where she once lived. Julia was his great love, and he continues to gaze at her for the rest of eternity.”

“Have I become that pitiable, Tommy?” Adam asked. “Is it truly mad to be so in love with someone who does not return that love?”

“I can’t answer that for you, Adam.” Tommy reached out to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. “But deep inside, I’m sure you already know the answer.”

Adam simply nodded before turning his attention back to where Kris had gone. There didn’t seem to be any commotion, so he figured things were at least being handled diplomatically.

“He’s on his way back,” Tommy noted. “I see Kris, Cale, Neil and Angie—no sign of bruises, cuts, blood or Koskinen anywhere. I wonder if they killed him.”

“Tommy!” Adam reprimanded him. “Don’t say things like that.”

“It was only a harmless assumption.” Tommy shrugged. “You know very well that scenarios involving death always comes in first place when I make assumptions.”

“Before Tommy says anything, I would just like to say that no one was hurt or murdered,” Cale cut in. “Also, Kris, I really think you need to talk to Adam about what just happened.”

Adam turned to look at Kris, who looked uncharacteristically agitated. Whether it was from anger or nerves, his skin was sickeningly pale, and his hands repeatedly clenched and unclenched to form tight fists. Also, he was looking at everything and everyone but Adam, which bothered him quite a lot.

“What happened, Kris?” he asked softly. “What did you do?”

“…I need to speak to you in private,” Kris managed to muster. “Do you mind if we leave now?”

“No, of course not,” Adam assured him, afraid of losing the only chance he might be able to get his hands on. “Did Sauli tell you if he was coming back home?”

Kris halted in his tracks. Almost stiffly, he turned to look at Adam, his brown eyes bright with unshed tears. Startled, Adam reached out to touch his cheek.

“Kris, baby,” he murmured soothingly. “Did he say something to you? Did he hurt you?”

“No, Adam,” Kris whispered. “He’s not going to be there anymore. After what I told him, he’s never going to come back to you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Instead of heading home, Adam chose to drive straight to the hotel. For some reason, his home reminded him of the half-hearted attempt at a relationship he had with Sauli, and he did not wish for Kris to reveal his secrets in a place that was not ‘theirs’. The hotel room was the only place that had ever belonged to just the two of them; Adam thought that they would only be able to be completely honest with each other in the room where it all began. At the moment, he was perched uneasily on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for the words to tumble out of Kris’ mouth.

“...you really will listen to what I have to say, won’t you?” Kris asked quietly.

“You know I will,” Adam assured him. “And no matter what happens, I’ll forgive you.”

He watched as Kris crossed the room to sit next to him, reaching out to grasp his hands. Smiling in what he hoped was a comforting manner, Adam reached out to interlace their fingers, kissing their joined hands.

“Anytime you’re ready.”

“…I told him the truth,” Kris whispered. “I told him something I should have told you a long time ago. I shouldn’t have kept this from you, Adam—I’ve been so, so selfish.”

“Something I don’t know?” Adam asked, concerned. “What is it, Kris?”

Kris whimpered. “I told him that I was in love you.”

Adam felt his heart leap in his throat. Those were the very words he had always thought he would never hear from Kris despite how much he hoped for them. There were so many questions threatening to burst out of him, but he figured it would be best to let Kris finish speaking.

“I do love you, Adam,” Kris sighed. “Very much, in fact—I would have never slept with you if I didn’t. The reason I chose not to tell you before is because if I did, you would get bored of me.”

“…what?” Adam blinked. “I don’t understand, Kris. Why did you think I would tire of you when you know how in love I am?”

“Everyone knows you enjoy a good chase, Adam!” Kris cried. “I’ve seen you date before; as soon as you had the boy in the palm of your hand, you would leave because you seek greater challenges. I figured that the only way I could keep you around was to keep giving you something to work for, so I did what I did. Tonight was the last straw, though. I was so scared that Sauli could take you away from me. I thought that if I let you talk to him, you’d somehow realize that he was far less trouble than I am and get back together with him. I just…I just don’t want you to leave me, Adam.”

“Baby, no,” Adam murmured, reaching out for him. “I would never leave you for anyone else, you hear me? I’ve loved you since Idol, and my feelings have remained to be the same for the last four years. I tried to have an actual relationship with other people, but I was always holding back in the hopes that you and I would end up working out. This was why I was willing to have an affair with you even if I was supposedly in a relationship with someone else. I just wish you had told me earlier.”

“I was too scared,” Kris admitted, tucking his face into the crook of Adam’s neck. “I’m not like the other men you’ve been with, so I thought you’d get tired of me if I caved in right away—I’m just Kris, after all.”

“Don’t you ever say that to me again,” Adam scolded him gently, peppering his face with tiny kisses. “You’re perfect for me because you are Kris. I refuse to take anyone else. Not when I can have you.”

“I love you so much,” Kris whispered, pulling back to look him in the eye. “You’re right; I should have said it sooner. We would have hurt less people this way.”

“We have time to clean up our messes,” Adam assured him, trailing his fingers upward to undo the buttons of Kris’ shirt. “But for now, everything is going to be all about us.”

“Please,” Kris murmured, shrugging his shirt off. “Show me you own me.”

“Take everything off,” Adam ordered, unlacing his boots so he could make himself comfortable on the bed. “When you’re naked, I want you to prepare yourself on me. Once you’re all wet and loose, I want you to fuck yourself on my cock.”

Kris’ eyes widened, the lust in them evident. “Okay.”

Adam watched Kris undress under hooded lids, his breath hitching in his throat as each patch of skin was bared to his gaze. He smirked at the sight of the twin barbell pierced through Kris’ nipple, knowing full well he had been the reason for that. He had wanted to leave his mark on Kris, and Kris had come to the hotel room with a thin needle and a kettle full of boiling water to let Adam do the honors.

“It looks good on you,” he said with a grin, reaching out to tweak the piercing. “I pity those who deceive themselves into seeing you as America’s sweetheart; they have no idea how much of a slut you are when we’re alone together.”

“People notice it, of course,” Kris replied breathlessly. “I always wear those tight shirts you tell me to, so the piercing shows through them. I’ve been asked.”

“And what did you say?” Adam asked, leaning in to suck the nipple into his mouth.

Kris tangled his fingers through Adam’s hair. “I told them it was something I felt like I needed to do. Maybe I should get a tattoo to push things along, hmmm?”

“We could push through with that ‘Property of Adam Lambert’ tattoo on your ass,” Adam chuckled. “Or anywhere on this stunning body, actually—they all need to know you belong to me.”

He watched in fascination as Kris lifted himself up with one hand, reaching behind to press lubed fingers into his ass. He popped open the button of his jeans and pulled out his cock, jerking it loosely in time with Kris’ shallow thrusts.

“I want to suck you again,” Kris begged. “Please, Adam! Let me...”

“Get down on your knees and lift your ass in the air,” Adam instructed. “I’m sure you can multi-task; you’re terribly good at it when we’re in bed.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Kris moaned, licking a long stripe up the underside of Adam’s cock.

Adam reached out to press a finger into Kris’ hole, grinning slightly as Kris clenched tightly around them, sucking in a breath when he felt Adam’s finger brush against his. He thrust another finger in, allowing Kris to set his own pace as he fucked himself on their joined fingers.

“You look beautiful like this, baby,” he murmured. “Look at you being a good boy, getting yourself all wet and ready for me. Tell me, how bad do you want my cock in you?”

“I want it like burning,” Kris replied shamelessly. “Fuck me, Adam; fuck me with that long, thick cock. Show me who exactly I belong to. Show me how much you love me.”

“Oh, I love you, alright,” Adam groaned, quickly divesting himself of his jacket and shirt. “Come on, baby; fuck yourself on my cock and ride the fuck out of me.”

He moved to reach for a condom, but Kris slapped his hand away, shaking his head.

“No, Adam—I want to feel you without anything in between us.”

“Are you sure?” Adam asked softly. “This is a big deal, Kris.”

“We got tested together not so long ago, remember?” Kris reminded him. “I haven’t slept with anyone else, and I know you didn’t really get past blowjobs with Sauli recently. I trust you, Adam.”

“…okay.” Adam reached out to touch his cheek. “I trust you too, Kris.”

Watching Kris sink down on his cock was always a sight to behold. Adam loved how his muscles tightened and how his lips parted in silent ecstasy each time they chose to fuck this way.

“You’re so big,” Kris gasped. “Big, long and thick—just the way I like it.”

“Take it easy,” Adam reminded him. “I know you’re eager, but I don’t you to get carried away.”

“What are you even saying?” Kris smirked, sneaking in a quick kiss. “You know I like it rough at times. And because I’m feeling a little frisky right now, I’m going to do as I please.”

Adam moaned as he felt Kris’ sphincter muscles clench tightly around his cock as he took him deeper. He instinctively raised his hips to facilitate their lovemaking, a mix of love and want curling in his gut as he watched Kris move above him. He loved Kris more than anything, and to be assured that they were finally joined both physically and emotionally thrilled him genuinely.

“Roll over, babe,” he murmured, lifting Kris off his cock to pin him to the bed. “Let me finish this for the both of us. I’m going to make you come so hard that you’re going to see the fucking Milky Way.”

He laughed with delight as Kris wrapped his arms and legs around him, doing that octopus imitation that Adam was so fond of. He pushed his cock back into Kris in one swift thrust, pounding him into the mattress until he came, back arching gracefully like a half-bent bow.

“Come inside me, Adam!” he begged. “I want to feel your cum drip out of my hole when you slide out. Fuck, do it, baby! Love you so, so much, Adam.”

Spurred on by Kris’ words, Adam came inside him with a loud moan, relishing the feeling of skin on skin. He pulled out his softening cock, amazed at how lewd Kris looked with cum dripping from his hole. He leaned forward and pressed his tongue into Kris’s hole, cleaning the traces of the mess he had made.

“That was amazing,” Kris said dreamily, absentmindedly reaching behind him to finger his sore entrance. “We should honestly do bareback more often.”

“You’re my crazy little slut,” Adam chuckled, draping an arm around his waist. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Good, because this crazy little list likes things the way they are,” Kris huffed. “I refuse to share you with anyone else.”

“You won’t have to, baby,” Adam assured him. “From now on, it’s just going to be us.”

“No more secrets?” Kris asked shyly.

Adam kissed him. “No more secrets. Now, tell me about the song you're going to write about my cock.”


End file.
